


Shower Games

by samyazaz



Series: Mating Games 2013 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a terrible influence," Stiles gasped. "A <i>terrible</i> influence. I'm going to be the only student ever to fail because his boyfriend gave him too many blowjobs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 5 of Mating Games: The Picture Challenge, based on [this](http://i.imgur.com/QlZBBxZ.jpg) photo.

The sound of the shower door opening and the blast of frigid air made Stiles spin around, wiping shampoo from his eyes. " _Hey_ ," he said as Derek stepped into the shower with him, naked and still rumpled from sleep. "I've got to be on campus in twenty. Wait your turn."

Derek blinked at him, then shut the door and crowded into Stiles's space, reaching for the soap behind him. "It's cold," he grumbled.

"You're like a walking space-heater." Stiles elbowed him out of the spray so he could rinse the shampoo from his hair. "Suck it up."

Derek was looking at him with the distant, intent sort of expression that meant he wasn't listening to a word Stiles said. He stared at Stiles's chest, then drew his gaze down, following the trail of bubbles as they coursed over him.

"Hey." Stiles was not getting hard, damn it, he was _not_. He had a lecture to get to, and his class was halfway across campus. "Stop looking at me like that. If you're not going to behave, I'm going to kick you out and make you shiver until I'm done."

Derek lifted his gaze to Stiles's slowly. "Look at you like what?"

"Oh my God, you _know_ what. Like you'd eat me with a spoon if only you knew where to start."

The light that sparked in Derek's eyes was not reassuring in the least. Neither was his slow grin, which seemed to say that Stiles had just given him the best idea ever.

"Oh God," Stiles moaned. "No. _No._ Derek—"

Derek dropped to his knees, his hands going to Stiles's hips. The water poured onto him, but he just blinked it out of his eyes and looked up at Stiles with that same hungry expression.

"Christ." Somehow, Stiles's hands had found their way into Derek's hair, cupping his skull. "Oh my God, Professor Avery's going to kill me."

Derek pulled Stiles forward until the hot water pounded his back. He leaned forward and ghosted his breath across Stiles's cock, which was, in fact, growing hard very rapidly, no matter what Stiles might have told himself. "Yes?" Derek asked, smiling slyly as he glanced up. The picture he made like that was nothing short of obscene. Obscene and completely unfair.

"You're a terrible influence," Stiles gasped. "A _terrible_ influence. I'm going to be the only student ever to fail because his boyfriend gave him too many blowjobs."

Derek sat on his haunches, putting distance between them. Stiles choked off a desperate sound and grabbed onto Derek's hair again, pulled him back in. "I didn't say _stop_."

Derek's grin flashed, pure victory, an instant before he leaned in and sucked Stiles's cock into his mouth. He was quick, relentless, his cheeks hollowing out every time he drew back. Stiles's head swam and he threw a hand out to brace against the wall. He was going to fall. He was going to fall and crack his head open on the tile and _die_ and some poor coroner was going to have to explain to his father that his only son had suffered death by blowjob. Scott would probably make sure it was engraved on his tombstone, because Scott's sense of humor was completely terrible.

Derek laughed, his breath warm around Stiles's heated flesh, and it was only then that Stiles realized he'd said all of that out loud. "You're not going to die," Derek said, and licked a long stripe up his cock. "I'd catch you."

Stiles lasted maybe another thirty seconds before he came hard, pouring himself down Derek's throat. Derek licked him clean thoroughly before he rose to his feet, shut the water off, and ushered Stiles out of the shower and into a towel. "Fifteen minutes left," he said as he glanced at Stiles's watch on the counter. "You can make it."

Stiles just stood there and stared at him dumbly. "But you didn't even get off."

Derek's grin was pure sin. He walked across the room naked and dripping, sprawled out on his back on the bed so that he was on full display. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Stiles's jaw dropped. He gaped at Derek, unmoving.

Derek glanced at the bedside clock. "Fourteen minutes. Shouldn't you be putting clothes on?"

Stiles got an absence in Professor Avery's class that day. It was a testament to his genius that he managed not to fail any classes at all that semester.


End file.
